Power of the Unknown
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: There are many who have the power of the Bijuu but what do we do when some of the children are born with the power to TURN INTO a bijuu immortal?
1. Prologue

_Six years ago the Village Hidden in the Leaves ad come under attack by a demon that was known as the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. It had destroyed much of the village before a brave man known as the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze came forward and sacrificed his life to seal the demon within his newborn son Naruto. Now that is what everyone thought had happened but the truth was that the Yondaime never died. He knew that because of what happened that his son would most likely be hated so he faked his death and left with his son, starting an organization known as Akatsuki to protect his son from all who would do him harm._

_For a month and a half they lived in peace in their headquarters and it was then that they noticed a change in baby Naruto. His hair was slowly changing from golden yellow to red he was stronger than an average child so they started training him right away in all of their techniques. Once he had turned a year old they were all surprised to see that he could use the Byakugan as well as the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan, the Rinnegan and another that they did not recognize but made his eyes look like whirlpools of golden water. The Akatsuki had no more to teach little Naruto so they started to go from village to village in the dead of night to steal their forbidden scrolls and other technique scrolls so that they could train him as well as they could. A few years later they were finally back in Fire Country and Naruto was already six. His father wanted him to return to Konoha to enroll in the academy so he could make some friends even thought he already had skills that made him something no one knew about._

_So after bidding farewell to all of his friends Zabuza, Haku and those he considered family he went with his fiance Obito, who wore an orange swirl mask and called himself Tobi they made their way to Konoha so they could become citizens and the little boy could become a great shinobi for the old village of his father. However the Akatsuki did not want him to be hated for his immense power so they told him not to use his true powers unless he was training with Tobi until he made genin so they gave him deep blue contact lenses to hide his Byakugan and kept his Akatsuki garments except for his ring but he kept it hidden with fingerless gloves. Once he had bid farewell to all of his friends and family all over again they watched the others leave and then left themselves so that they could start on a new adventure in a village they had not been to before..._


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival in Konoha

When they were one and a half days away from the village Obito and Naruto, who preferred to be called Uzumi decided to take a rest by a river before continuing on their journey. Obito was setting up a fire with his mask next to him when Uzumi came forward with an excited look on his face: "Tobi! Tobi! Come and see what happened in the water when I wet to clean up!" Obito looked up and said: "Please do not be so loud koi we do not want to alert Konoha of our presence too soon." The little boy nodded and quietly led his friend and fiance to the edge of the river where Obito stood with his eyes wide as Uzumi walked onto the water and started dancing, the water following his movements. He started moving his hands as well and small whirlpools formed underneath them, his eyes turning gold as they always did when he was around water like that.

After a few minutes of doing that he stopped all of a sudden, looking off into the distance with his Byakugan activated: "There is a small group of shinobi coming this way at a fast pace Obito! They are going to be here in less than two minutes." He quickly deactivated his eyes, put the contacts back in and the two rushed to the campsite where Uzumi sat down by the fire with a book while Obito put his mask back on only seconds before a group of four appeared in their small clearing, their weapons at the ready. Uzumi squeaked, dropped his book and his behind his fiance, who put a protective arm around him. The leader of the four took a step forward and asked: "Who are you and what are you doing here? We have never seen you here before. We felt a powerful chakra a moment ago and found you so who are you?" Uzumi secretly cast one of his personal jutsu to change the voice of Obito and then tugged on his sleeve to signal that he could talk: "We are simply travelers on our way to Konoha so that the young of my friend could attend the academy. We are not a threat to you so please put your weapons away before you scare him even more than you are right now."

The group put their weapons away and the leader took another step forward before stopping when he saw the little boy tense a little: "My name is Kakashi Hatake. If you will come with us we can take you to the Hokage." Obito held Uzumi tightly and nodded so he put out the fire, gathered their things and they started walking towards the village, Kakashi glancing up from his book to see the little boy walking and writing in his book as he avoided things that were in his way without looking up from what he was doing. They traveled for a few more hours and finally reached the enormous gate that led into the village. Three of the ninja disappeared and Kakashi led the other two towards the Hokage Tower so that they could see the Hokage.

Within the office on the top floor of the Tower Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage was dozing in his chair with a thin line of drool on his chin and his mouth slightly open, which was what Kakashi and the other two walked into, making Uzumi giggle a little, waking the old man up: "Excuse me Hokage-sama but there is someone here to see you about joining the village." The Hokage jerked awake and looked up to see Kakashi standing before his desk with an orange masked man and a small boy with silver blond hair with red and black streaks, sapphire blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks looking around with happiness shining on his face: "Now who may I ask are you?" Tobi inclined his head a little and said in the voice that was still changed by the jutsu: "My name is Tobi and this is my charge Uzumi. His father once lived here and had a wish for him to attend the academy and become a shinobi of his home village." "I am going to be the best ninja in the village old man!"

A vein popped on the forehead of the Hokage for a moment but then he calmed down and said: "The academy is due to resume in a month so he will be able to attend those classes. Now do the two of you need a place to stay until you find a place of your own?" Tobi shook his head and said with a sweat drop when he saw Uzumi having a staring contest with Kakashi: "No we will not need a place to live Lord Hokage. My friend had a home on the outskirts of Konoha in the forest so we are going to be staying there. So if you will excuse us we must go and buy some food and other things for our home. Now come Uzumi and leave that ninja alone." The little boy stared at Kakashi for a moment longer and then the older man blinked, which caused the little boy to turn away and hold up a little orange book: "Mine now you old pervert. Bye Bye now!" Kakashi was surprised for a moment but then his face grew stormy: "GIVE ME BACK MY ICHA ICHA YOU BRAT!" "Make me you old pervert!" the Hokage and Kakashi rushed to the window and their eyes widened when they saw that the two were already making their way down the street, Uzumi waving the book in the air and made it go up in flames: "NOOOO! MY ICHA ICHA!"

A moment later Tobi started laughing: "I cannot believe that Kakashi reads that smut Jiraiya considers works of art! I read through the first one and I firmly believe that the ones that you write are infinity times better than that crap." "SHH! don't say that out loud because I do not want the fans to find me again!" Tobi laughed a little longer and then they went from store to store buying what they needed and putting it in sealing scrolls so that they would not have their hands full. Once they had gotten everything they needed Tobi turned to his fiance and said; "It's almost time for morning training so we should go home and set everything up inside before we do so." Uzumi nodded and they walked to the outskirts of town where they were able to sneak into the Forest of Death. They walked for a little while until they came upon an enormous house that had a beautiful garden in front and an enormous training area in the back: "How is something so large and beautiful hidden from prying eyes?"

Tobi smiled and said as they went to unlock the door: "It is hidden under an extremely strong genjutsu that only you and your father can break because it is coded into your blood. Nothing can break it including all forms of Sharingan, the Byakugan or the Rinnegan. People may be able to sense a genjutsu when they come by here but they cannot break it and cannot get past the barriers keeping it safe here." Uzumi nodded with a face filled with awe and then they went inside to put everything away. About twenty minutes later they both came out of the back door in training clothes and Uzumi had taken off his contact lenses to reveal pale blue eyes that made him look like a Hyuuga. He rubbed them a little and said as Obito took off his mask so they could train properly: "Do I really have to wear these Obito? They really hurt my eyes and I have huge headaches when I try to sleep at night after a day of wearing them."

Obito thought for a moment but then nodded and said: "Well now that you can do genjutsu and use henge without hand seals you can use that instead of the lenses. But they must look the same as the lenses so you will not be suspected of...what is the matter koi?" Uzumi activated the normal Sharingan and said in a dark voice: "There is someone outside trying to break the genjutsu. He is surrounded by the strong scent of blood and is thinking very evil thoughts. He knows that there is something powerful here and wants to claim it as his own. Do you think that I can go and deal with him please? It will give me some more experience and you can see my hanyo form again." with the promise of that Obito nodded almost maniacally and watched with love in his eyes as the little boy released the seals that hid his hanyo form.


End file.
